Hogwarts: the lily and james story
by heartbreakerginny
Summary: About lily and james in their 6th year what they were and how they became a couple. and yes they will be singing but there's a mysterious person after lily come on people review.
1. Boys of summer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters Hope you enjoy.

Summery: Lily, James, and friends are in their 6th year. Something is wrong someone is after Lily. Can James and her friends save her before it's too late?

It was August 30th, two days before Lily Evans goes back to her boarding school. Lily goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is 16 and in her 6th year at Hogwarts. Lily was a very good witch and very good at Charms especially. Lily has long auburn red hair that hits here middle back. She had emerald green eyes, a smile to die for, and an over all great personality. Lily wasn't just a lonely wallflower, oh no! . She had indeed become a woman, as her mother would say.

Over the summer Lily had dated a lot of guys. Every guy in town was one of Lily's boyfriends over the summer. Well not every guy in town dated Lily over the summer. Four guys didn't dated Lily. They were Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. They all go to Hogwarts also. It's not that these guys are ugly. In fact these guys were some of the hottest guys in Hogwarts well except Peter. Peter was a pudgy short, ugly, and stupid 16 year old. Remus had medium brown hair that was always perfect. He is also one of the smartest guys in Hogwarts right along with Sirius and James. Sirius had black hair and a well build body. Sirius was also very smart. James has jet black hair that is always unruly, a well build body and mind. James, Sirius, and Remus were what you would call the heartthrobs of the school. The reason Lily didn't dated them is because she was one of their best friends and she didn't think of them in that way. She thought of them as some more of her brothers. But that's not saying that all of them think of Lily like a sister. James Potter like Lily a lot. James thought that he even might love her. But Lily didn't have any idea about that.

Lily was packing for school. She had everything she needed but her new books and such, which she was going to get tomorrow. She leaves her trunk in her room and walks outside to take a good look at the town because she won't be back until Christmas. As she's walking down the empty road she starts to sing a song.

_**Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake  
Empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm driving by your house  
Though I know  
You're not home**_

But I can see you  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back  
and Sunglasses on, baby  


_**(Chorus)  
And I can tell you  
my love for you will still be strong  
after the   
Boys of Summer  
have gone**_

I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy  
Remember how I made you scream  
Now I don't understand  
What happened to our love  
But babe, I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of

I can see you  
your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow you're  
Smilin' at everyone

And I can tell you  
my love for you will still be strong  
after the  
Boys of Summer  
have gone  


**Out on the road today  
I saw a "Dead Head" sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice inside my head said  
"don't look back, you can never look back."  
I thought I knew what love was  
what did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go  
But...**

I can see you  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got the top pulled down  
and radio on baby

And I can tell you  
my love for you will still be strong  
after the  
Boys of Summer  
have gone

I can see you  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back  
and those  
wayfarers on baby

And I can tell you  
my love for you will still be strong  
after the   
Boys of Summer  
have gone

I can see you  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back  
and those  
wayfarers on baby

And I can tell you  
my love for you will still be strong  
after the  
Boys of Summer  
have gone

Lily was now at the beach. She spent many a night here with her friends, her 3 older brothers (Leon 19, Mathew 18 and Kyle 17), and of course her dates. Her sister, Petunia, was at her boarding school all year around and they really didn't like each other very well. After she finished singing a voice behind her said, "You have a very nice voice. Why don't you sing in front of other people?" Lily turned around and found that the person behind her was none other than James Potter.

"Didn't you mother teach you manners? It's not polite to sneak up on people." Lily commented on James' behavior.

"Well you know what my mother has taught me. But you know I don't hear a word she says."

"That's obvious."

"Whatever. So are you ready for school to start again?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see all my friends again and all the…"

"Wait am I not one of your friends?" as James said he stuck out his bottom lip and made sad eyes. He called this his puppy face.

"You know that you more than a friend you're my brother from another mother (a/n: Me and my friends say this all the time.)?" James was disappointed at Lily's answer because he

"Well I'll see you at the train station. Bye." Lily then walked away.

'Why can't she think of me more than a friend or a brother. Why doesn't she like me?' James though as he walked the opposite way as Lily.

a/n: Hope you like. Please REVIEW.

Heartbreakerginny.


	2. Family Portrait

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

Lily walked home. As she was entering her house, she heard her parents yelling at each other in the living room. She hates it when her parents yell because they end up yelling all night. Lily starts to walk up stairs to her room. As she I walking past her brothers' rooms, because, thank the Lord, her room is farthest away from her parents, her brothers stuck their heads out of their rooms. "So Mom and Dad are at it again, huh?" whispered Kyle as though he was afraid that they could hear if he spoke too loud.

"You've just now noticed they've been at it for almost 20 minutes now." Leon said and then hit Kyle because of his stupid question.

"Hey Dude headphones." Kyle replied.

"Hey Lil where have you been?" Mathew asked.

"Nowhere special just saying goodbye. You know." she said and then entered her room and the guys went back to theirs.

When Lily was in her room trying to go over her summer homework all she could hear was her parents fighting. After all that she heard her dad's car start, she looked out the window and her dad is driving away. She ran out of her room and she went outside and started to run after her dad's car shouting, "Daddy don't leave," "Come back Daddy Come back". She ran and ran and ran. She heard her name being shouted behind her but she just ignored it. Her brothers had been running after her but after about ten blocks they just let her run. She stopped about a mile away from her house. She had lost her dad a while ago so she stopped.

She decided that she needed to talk to someone outside her family and finally shatter their perfect image. And who's house do you think she found her self in front of to spill her guts to? None other than James Edward Potter's. So she climbed up the tree besides James' window and knocked on it. James opened his window to his surprise to find Lily Evans.

"Hey Lily what are you doing here?" James asked her

"Well can we talk inside because this tree branch is going up my butt." She replied.

"Ok come in." Lily climbed in his window and sat in his desk chair.

"Do you think you parent would mind if I spent the night her?"

"Let me just go ask them ok? Be right back."

"Ok" James left the room and was back in 5 minutes.

"Hey Lily my parents say that its fine except that you'll have to sleep in the guest room if that all right with you."

"Oh yeah it would be fine."

"Do you need to call your parents?"

"No I think I'll let my mom sweat a little and I don't think my dad will be home for a very long time."

"Why?"

"Tonight again my parents had another one of their fights and my dad got in his car and drove off."

"What do you mean another fight?"

"Well let's just say that um our image is our family portrait and our live is a WWF Smack down ok."

"Wow I had no idea that your parents weren't perfect."

"I know I guess it's hard for a guy whose family is perfect to image that not all family's are like his."

"Well actually my parents fight a lot to."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I guess it's possible. You know I just want to thank you. I can't go home tonight. That goodness we're going to school the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm tired and I'm going to go to bed, ok."

"Ok well see you tomorrow. Hey have you gone to the Diagon Alley yet?"

"No I was going to go tomorrow."

"Well maybe we could go together?"

"Ok James see you tomorrow at 9:00 am and we'll go to my house. I'll get money change clothes and them we can go, ok"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good night James"

"Good night Lily."

Lily gave James a good night hug and then left for the guest room. That night Mrs. Evans, Leon, Mathew, and Kyle were worried about Lily but thought she'd come home in the morning.

When Lily got in the guest room she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She started to write down all the things she had felt that night. Everything that had to do with her family and how they weren't as perfect as everyone thought they were. This is what she wrote.

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you  
Said

You fight about money, bout me and my brothers  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in world war 3  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
My family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't  
Leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
Its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
You, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
No choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in world war 3  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
Family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't  
Leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
Naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
Last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
can we work it out? can we be a family?  
We look pretty normal; let's go back to that  
I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do  
anything

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
can we work it out? can we be a family?  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't  
Leave

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
can we work it out? can we be a family?  
We look pretty normal; let's go back to that  
I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't  
Leave

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
Shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brothers  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal,

Let's go back to that

After all the venting Lily did with that pen and paper she was really tired. That might also have something to do with the fact that she did run about 2 miles after her father and the other 10 minutes to James'. She snuggled down in to the sheets of the nice guest room and fell asleep almost immediately.

A/n: Hope you liked it. Read and review. Love ya,

Heartbreakerginny


	3. Get out leave

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

It was 9:00 am on August 31st and Lily had been up for about 30 minutes. Mrs. Potter had already cooked breakfast and Lily had eaten but still no sign of James. So Lily went up to James' room to see if he was up yet. She peeked in his room to see that his lights were off and he was still in bed.

"James" No answer.

"James" Still no answer. Lily walked over to his bedside and shook him to try to wake him up but it didn't work. Lily tried for a while to wake him but nothing worked by now it was 10:00 am.

Suddenly Lily got an idea. Lily stood on James' bed and started to jump on it while shouting 'wake up'.

"Wake up James wake up." All of the sudden a hand wrap its finger around Lily's ankle and pulled her down on the bed. Lily screamed. When she realized that it was James who pulled her down she started to laugh. Lily was now on her side and facing James when he opened his eyes.

"Why are you jumping on my bed?" he asked sleepily.

"Well I try just calling you name. That didn't work. I tried shaking you and that didn't work. I tried a lot of things and well this was the last result."

"But why are you waking me up this early?"

"Dude its like 10:15. You said we would go to the Leaky Caldron and Diagon Alley today. So get up get dressed we have to stop by my house first so hurry up." Lily jumped off the bed and walked out of James' room. After about 10 minutes James and Lily were in his car and on their way to Lily's house. James has a nice cherry red mustang convertible. "Hey James I just want to thank you for letting me stay at your house. You're the best guy friend a girl could have." The rest of the way to Lily's house they were silent.

It only took James and Lily 10 minutes to get to Lily's house.

"Hey I'll be right back I'll be gone just a minute so don't go anywhere. ok?"

"Sure Lily I'll be right here."

Lily walked in he house and she headed up stairs and into her room. She changed quickly into her favorite black wide neck shirt that says 'Smile it makes people wonder what you've been up to' and her favorite pair of jeans. She grab her trunk she didn't think she wanted to come back good thing that the year before she put a spell on it so when she taps her lock 4 times it will shrink so small that she could put it in her pocket. She grabbed quit a bit of gallons and started to go back to the car when someone stopped her.

"Lily where have you been?" It was her brother Matt who stopped her. All of her brothers were in the hall with Lily.

"It isn't any of your business where I've been." She spat back at them.

"Well actually it is we are your family. So were have you been." It was she her brother Leon who said this.

"Whatever I'm leaving." Lily rushed pasted her brothers, down the stairs and out the door. Her brothers were running after her too. Lily jumped into James' car.

"What going on Lil?" he asked her

"Nothing just drive."

"Lily stop right now. Get out of that car right now." Kyle shouted at her.

"Drive James Drive." Lily yelled at him. So what did James? He peeled out of the driveway. All Lily's brothers could do was just watch as their little sister drive away in a car.

"What was that all about?" James was still driving rather fast.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok."

"So you know if you're a prefect this year."

"Well actually I am and do you know who the other prefect is?"

"I can take a stab at it. Is it Remus?"

"No it's not."

"Is it Larry."

"Nope."

"Is it Sirius?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Is it Peter?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Well then who is it?"

"James it's you. Did you not read all of you letter again?"

"Uh no was I suppose to?"

"Yes you were. Did you not notice that your letter was a lot thicker this year?"

"Uh no."

"You need to pay more attention to things. Hope you'll do better at school."

"So how was you summer Lil."

"You should know that."

"Well refresh my memory."

"I had a good summer."

"I see did you have a lot of dates?"

"Um maybe. So James how was you summer?"

"Darn we're here let's go."

"James you're avoiding my question."

"Come on Lily. They guys are suppose to meet us at the Leaky Caldron."

Lily and James walked into the Leaky Caldron.

"James I'm going to go get a room ok. I'll meet you at the ice cream parlor in 15 minutes."

"Ok see ya."

Lily walked up to the bar to get her a room. Tom, the innkeeper, gave Lily room 12. Lily went up to her room and started to unpack. She re-tapped her trunk, which makes it go back to normal size. She looked around; her room; she had a huge canopy bed, a dresser with a mirror on top, and it had her own bathroom. She loved her room. It was a double joining room, she wondered whom the rooms belonged and if she knew them. After the curiosity left her she realized what time it was and she was late meeting James. Lily grabbed her clock and wand and ran to the entrance to Diagon alley. She hit the right combination of bricks and the entrance opened. She started to run at the ice cream parlor but halfway there she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry…"

"Well, well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't Lily Evans herself. What are you doing in Diagon Alley all alone, huh?" It was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was one of the hottest guys in school along with James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Hello Malfoy. Did you have a nice summer?"

"Well now that you mention it…."

"Malfoy I just said that to be polite. I didn't really want to talk to a scumbag like you today. So just leave me alone."

"Now, now, mudblood watch you tone with me or I might have to fix it myself."

"Touch me and see what happens. I'm not as helpless as you might think. So would you kindly get out of my way so I can go along with my business."

"Well now who said I was done with you? I think you should come with me." Malfoy grabs Lily and started to pull her with him.

"Let go of me you evil little git. Let go…"

"Shut up you mudblood." Malfoy raised his hand to hit Lily but someone behind them grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch her Malfoy." Both Lily and Malfoy turned around to find that it was James Potter who said this and with him where his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy was now smirking. When Malfoy wasn't looking Lily reached for her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalud!"_ Malfoy was now laying on the ground in a full body bind.

"Wow that felt good." Lily was now smiling at James.

"Hey Guys thanks. Now how about some ice cream? My treat."

"Hey I'll take you up on that offer." Sirius after he said that was already heading to the ice cream parlor. The rest of the gang was laughing at Sirius.

"Well come on you guys. Lets go get some ice cream." Lily and the rest of the guys went to the ice cream parlor and had ice cream. The rest of the day the guys and Lily had a lot of fun.

They ran all over Diagon Alley. They go their new books, caldrons, supplies, new robes and much more. They went back to the Leaky Caldron to have dinner. They had a great dinner. It seemed like they had eaten for hours before Lily said that she was tired and needed to go to bed. She said good night to everyone and gave each one of them a hug.

"I'll see you all tomorrow at the train station." Lily walked up stairs and into her room. She went into the bathroom and got in the shower. She took a 30-minute shower. After Lily got out of the shower and she put her robe on she heard a knock on one of the joining doors. She opened the door to find that the person who knocked was none other than Remus Lupin and the person in the room with him was Peter Pettigrew.

"What are you doing here?" Lily was a little embarrassed because she was still wet.

"Well we didn't really want to go home tonight because well our house is really far from the train station so our parents gave us some money so we could stay her." Said Remus. There was a knock on the other joining door.

"Hang on I'll be right back" Lily walked over to the other door. When she opened it she saw both James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Ok you couldn't have told me that all four of you were staying here, Remus? And y'all couldn't have told me that you were staying here?"

"Sorry Lils, we'll tell you everything from now on."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. What I mean is that when we were all downstairs you could have told me. Why did you wait to surprise me?"

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Well James you sure surprised me. Now can y'all leave so I can change?"

"Why? We won't look."

"Get out, now."

"Fine Lil but we'll see you tomorrow. Good Night."

"Good night James."

"Good night Lily-Billy"

"Good night Remus."

"Good night Lily."

"Good night Peter."

"Good night Lily."

"Good night Sirius." Sirius stayed in Lily's room until the others were already in their own rooms.

"Um Lily can I um talk to you for a second?"

"Well Sirius I was going to get dressed, so how about I meet you in the pub for some coffee in about 5 minutes, ok?"

"Sure Lily I'll be down there ok." Sirius left the room and went downstairs. Lily got dressed in her pajamas. It was a silk pink top and bottom set that had coffee drinks on it like capacious and lattes. She put a spell on her wet hair and it made dry. She put her now dry hair into a high ponytail. She slipped on her slippers and went downstairs.

Lily saw Sirius sitting at a table and she went to join him.

"Hey Sirius, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened between us this summer."

"Padfoot you promised that we would keep that a secret…"

"I know I did Lil but I really miss you and I was thinking that maybe that we could get back together. What do you think?"

"No I will not go out with you again way would I after what you did to me?"  
"Oh come on Lily. I saw you on the beach yesterday with James you know you singing about your summer love and how you will always love that person and well I know that person is me" Sirius stepped forward.

"Get over yourself and leave me alone." Sirius started to lean in to kiss her but ducked away from him.

"You really need to leave me alone."

"No I won't. What are you going to do about that?" Sirius said this and stepped closer to her.

"This." Lily raised her hand and slapped Sirius across the face as hard as she could.

"What is going on here?" Both Lily and Sirius turned toward the stairs and saw that James was standing there staring at them. All Lily could was start to cry and run up the stairs passed James and into her room, slamming the door.

"Padfoot what happened down here? Why is Lily so upset?" James was now standing right in front of him.

"Why don't you go ask Lily."

"Fine I will and I will see you back in the room." James went up the stairs with Sirius behind him. James went to Lily's door and knock on it.

"Who is it?" Lily called.

"It's me James. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." James walked into the room and noticed that Lily was wiping her tear stained cheeks while sitting on her bed.

"So Lil what happened."

"I don't what to talk about it."

"Come on Lils."

" Fine. Um James you know how I dated a lot of guys this summer and there was that one guy who I dated for also but nobody knew who he was."

"Yeah so…"

"Well um that guy was um Sirius."

"What you went out with Sirius?"

"Um yeah and well towards the end of our relationship he cheated on me with my friend, well I don't blame her because she didn't even know who I was dating. Well anyways downstairs he wanted to get back together with me. I said no and he was like why not and tried to kiss me but he wouldn't take no for an answer and well he tried to kiss me again and so I slapped him. And that's when you came in. I just want to go to bed now so…"

"Oh yeah well I'll see you in the morning. Good night Lily." James walked over and gave Lily a hug.

"James you know you're my best friend and a great listener. You'll make a girl very lucky one day. I love you James. Good night." Lily then turned around a jumped in her bed. James walked into his room and just stared at his room.

In the room Sirius was sitting on his bed and reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"What were you thinking you git?"

"Well at least I could get her. 'Oh James you're my best guy friends you're such a good listener.' I mean really could you be anymore pathetic?"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." James then climbed onto his bed and fell asleep.

(A/N) So did you like it? Read and Review.

LUV YA

Heartbreakerginny


	4. Since You've Been Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

James woke up at 9:30. He noticed that Sirius was not in his bed. He got out of bed and took a shower. After his shower he got dressed. He put on his a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was now 10:00 and James went down to the pub to get some breakfast. At a booth in the corner of the room were Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"Hey James, over here." Shouted Lily across the room. James walked over to the booth and sat next to Lily. Remus, Lily, and James on one side and Peter and Sirius were one the other side of the table.

Sirius and Lily were looking mighty uncomfortable sitting across from each other. "So has everyone already eaten breakfast?" James asked.

"No actually we just got down here and we were about to order. We're just waiting for Tom to come over to get it." Sirius mumbled to James while he had his head on the table. The group sat and waited for Tom to come. After about 5 minutes he finally came over and everybody ordered. "Ok what would everybody like for breakfast?" Tom asked.

"I would like a bowl of fruit loops please with orange juice to drink." Peter ordered.

"I would like bacon with buttered toast and black coffee." said Remus.

"I want scramble eggs and toast with milk to drink." Sirius mumbled with his head still on the table.

"I want coco pebbles fried eggs, bacon, and toast with coffee with cream and sugar in it to drink." James said.

"And how about you little lady, what would you like to eat this morning an instant breakfast?" Tom said smiling.

"First off nobody gets away with calling me little lady before I've had my double mocha with soy milk." Lily growled at Tom.

"Ok what would you like then?"

"I want a bowl of Special K cereal, sunny side up eggs, toast with peanut butter, bacon, an instant breakfast shake with a double mocha with soy milk, and orange juice." Lily barked.

"Ok well I'll get that right out with you all's orders." Tom backed away from the table quickly. All the guys at the table looked at Lily with surprised looks on all their faces. "What a girl has to eat doesn't she?" Was Lily's responds to their faces.

"Yeah but don't you have to watch you figure?" Peter asked stupidly. All the other guys just sat there and shook their heads. Lily slowly looked up from the table and growled. "What did you just say to me Peter Marlin Pettigrew?" All Peter could do was gulp and say

"Um nothing."

"No Peter I do believe you said something to me but you're just too much of a wimp to repeat it! Are you scared of me Peter?" By now Lily was glaring directly into Peter's terrified plump face. Peter couldn't answer her question and Tom had now returned with their breakfast.

"Lily why do you just eat your breakfast and let Peter go ahead and pee in his pants before you beat him to a pulp. Does that sound ok?" Remus suggested to Lily. "Fine!" Lily huffed. Sirius got up from the booth and let Peter run up to his room and change his pants. "Well Lily do you feel better now?" James asked.

"Well actually James I do."

"What made you jump all over poor little Peter this morning? Your usually sympathetic towards him." Remus inquired.

"Do you really want to know?" Lily replied.

"Yes we are all curious." Sirius added.

"Well you did ask for it. I didn't take my Midol this morning nor did I have any tampons, all I had were back up pads. And I had a rotten night last night SIRIUS." Lily explained roughly. Sirius just looked down at his plate even though he could feel Lily's eyes beating into his head.

"Ok if I may, what in the world is going on between you two this morning? I mean y'all barely talk to each other and now Lily your almost yelling at Sirius. What is going on?" Remus was now looking back and forth between Sirius and Lily. Neither Lily nor Sirius said anything. After about 5 minutes of silence James tried to explain to Remus what had happened without telling him they had dated so pretty much all James could say was "Um Remus, Lily and Sirius had a fight last night and I think they are still made about it."

"Well what was the fight about?" Remus questioned.

"I don't know I just heard a bunch of shouting last night in the pub and when I came down Lily was almost running up to her." James responded.

"Well Sirius, Lily you should apologize to each other and get this silly little fight over with" Remus suggested.

"I don't need to apologize _he's_ the one who needs to apologize!" Lily exclaimed.

"You hit me remember _you're_ the one who needs to apologize!" Sirius yelled back.

"You are so difficult! You're so… aaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Lily jumped up from the booth and went towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. As she was walking across the room she pasted Peter. "What was that about?" Peter asked to no one in particular.

"None of your business!" growled Sirius.

There were hardly any people around as Lily ran down the main street in Diagon Alley. She ran and ran until she reached the end of the street. She stopped and leaned up against the side of a building. She just stood there for about 10 minutes before she realized that she hadn't eaten and she was hungry. So Lily walked over to the ice cream parlor. Because she hadn't eaten she got a something that was semi-solid so her stomach would hold off until she got on the train and could buy some sweets. After she finished her ice cream and noticed that it was 10:45. She ran all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron up the stairs into her room taped her truck put it in her pocket left a gallon on the dresser and ran down the stairs. "Tom what can get me to King's Cross Station in under 15 minutes that won't attract muggle attention?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Well Miss Evans that would be a cab." Tom answered.

"Ok thanks Tom bye." Lily ran out onto the sidewalk whistled for a cab. Three cabs pulled up to the curb but she decided that it would probably be safer if she took the one with the lady driver.

"Where to Miss?" The driver questioned.

"King's Cross Station, and I'll pay extra if you get me there in under 15 minutes!" Lily said and she flashed her 100 pounds in front of the driver's eyes.

"Miss you got yourself a deal." Then the cab drive stepped on the gas and shot off down the street. They didn't hit any stoplights and they didn't get caught behind any traffic. They arrived at the train station in 10 minutes, Lily through the money at the cab driver muttered a simple thanks and ran to platforms 9 and 10. She stopped for a few seconds to make sure there were no muggles watching her and then ran straight into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Once she got through the barrier she saw that the train was starting to pull out of the station. Lily ran as fast as she could, waving her hands and screaming for the train to stop. At one of the end compartments she saw a hand come out and she grabbed it and that person helped pull her one to the train. Once she was on the train she turned to say thank you to this nice person but when she turned around she just turned and walked away.

"Lily you can't avoid me forever!" the person called

"Yes I can Sirius and I will!" Lily yelled behind her.

"Lily just let me explain!" Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and made her face him.

"Sirius I don't need your explanation. I know what you did, and that's all I need to know."

"Come on Tiger- lily all I need is 5 minutes."

"Fine! 5 minutes and that's all."

"Let's go in here. It's empty, more privacy." Both Lily and Sirius went in to the empty compartment. Sirius followed Lily in and closed the door behind them. Lily turned around to face Sirius and said. "Ok what do you …" Lily was cut off because Sirius kissed her right as she turned but right after he kissed her she pushed him away. "Sirius what are you doing?" Lily was looking bewildered at Sirius.

"Lily I'm sorry! I am so sorry for cheating on you. It was a momentary lapse of judgment I didn't ever think you'd find out."

"Momentary lapse! A momentary lapse that lasted almost 3 weeks. Wow I think that's a world record. You told me you love me. You cheated on me and while you were cheating on you, you told me you love me! Hmm you really loved me did you?" Tears were wailing up in Lily's eyes now and she couldn't take it. She started for the door but Sirius stopped her.

"Lily I really do love you. I love you more than you could ever know." "You know what Sirius I don't care."

"Lily please…"

"Sirius after we broke up things actually started to get better for me.

Sirius just stared at her for a while then Lily spoke again.

"So Sirius I'm happier with you as just a friend so awkward Friends is what I want to be and only friends. Ok?" Lily insisted.

"Ok Lily if that's what you really want." Sirius stated.

"Yes that is what I really want." Lily said.  
"Ok then friends it is but I will always love you." Sirius restated. Both Lily and Sirius left the compartment to go and find the rest of the gang. They were in a compartment up at the front.

"Hey Lily I thought you had missed the train!" James said

"No James I almost missed the train but I got on at the last minute." Lily sat by the door and Sirius sat by the window. Lily and the guys except for Sirius were playing games and eating candy the whole time until about half way through the train ride they heard a voice that was coming from the ceiling. "Attention Students would all the perfects please come to the front compartment now for your orientation." The voice that made the announcement sounded really familiar. But as the voice said Lily and James came out of the compartment and went to the front one to attend their orientation. When they got their the where the first ones there other than Professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor how was your summer?" Lily asked politely.

"Fine. Thank you for asking and how, may I ask, was your summer?" Professor McGonagall asked Lily with a kind but stern voice.

"Oh my summer was… ok." Lily responded. The three of them just sat in silence until the rest of the Perfects joined them. They were: Hufflepuff: Mary Catherine Armstrong and Andrew Patterson, Ravenclaw: Jessica Barnes and Joshua Murray, and Slytherin: Sydney Soule and Lucius Malfoy. Lily just thought with this group of umm, diverse people it was going to be an interesting year.

"Ok let's get down to business now. As perfects you have the privilege to take points away but if you abuse this privilege it can be taken away. You will also have night patrols. Each house will have its own night to patrol. There will be occasions when all eight of you and the Heads will have to have a night patrol together so you all need to be able to work together. Also the maybe meetings vicariously throughout the year to give you special announcements and such things. Now are there any questions? No. Good. Now you all can go back to your compartments for the remainder of the train ride and I'll see you at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said. After she finished her speech all the perfects went back to the compartments without speaking to each other. This was defiantly going to be an interesting year.

Hope y'all like it. Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Remember _"Constructive"_ is the key word.

LUV YA, 3

Heartbreakerginny.


	5. Naked

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

Lily and James were almost to there compartment when the lights in the hall started to flicker and the train started to shake. "What's happening?" Lily yelled at James as she started to lose her balance. "I don't know." James yelled back. Lily screamed and the lights went completely off and she started to fall. She braced her self for impacted but it never came instead she felt two strong arms grab her by the waist and pull her back onto her feet. Lily, realizing that it was James, turned around to thank him when the train came to a complete stop. Both James and Lily fell to the ground where Lily fell on top of James. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine, I'm alright. Are you?" James replied.

"I… I think so. What is going on?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling it not good. We should probably get into a compartment."

"I think so too." As she said this she tried to open one of the doors but it wouldn't open so James tried a spell. _"Alohomora! Alohomora!"_

"James why isn't it working?"

"I don't know but lets try to get back to our compartment maybe the guys can let us in."

So Lily and James tried making their way to their apartment in complete darkness. They were about 5 feet from their compartment when they heard someone behind them. Both of them turned around to see a man in a hooded black cloak coming their way. James stepped in front of Lily as to protect her. "Get out of the way. We only want the girl." said the hooded man.

"You can't have her. Who are you?" James yelled still standing in front of Lily while backing Lily and him toward their compartment hoping Sirius or one of the others would hear what was going on and come to help.

"It's doesn't matter I only want the girl and I'm going to get her one way or another." The man said stepping toward them. The three of them were now right outside of their compartment. Lily started for the door but the hooded man waved his hand and Lily flew across the hall and hit the door on the other side of the hall. Lily landed in a heap on the floor. The guys in the compartment heard all the commotion and came out to see what was going on. As James was fending of the hooded man when he saw the guys come out of the room he told them to get Lily into the compartment and keep her safe. Sirius and Remus picked up the unconscious Lily and carried her into the compartment. "James, come on get in here." Peter shouted at him. James turned and backed into the room with his wand out. James shut the compartment door and put a spell on the door that kept people out of the compartment. Now the four boys were trying to wake Lily up. They thought it would be easier to help protect her if she could help fight. There was banging against the door like a barricade.

It took them 10 minutes but they finally woke Lily up. "What happened?" she asked as soon as she woke up "The last thing I remember was being thrown across the hall. And what's that banging?"

"There was someone after you and they waved their hand and threw you across the room and that same person is trying to knock the door down right now." Explained James.

"Who would want to come after me though?" she asked. The room was silent except for the banging. Then all of a sudden the door cracked and then gave through to the person on the other side. James again got in front of Lily again. Lily now had her back to the window. She was really scared now.

Behind Lily the window shattered and someone grabbed her. James turned around to find that Lily was being dragged out. "James! Help me!" Lily screamed, so James grabbed her forearms and tried to pull her back into the compartment. Lily was trying to kick the person who was dragging her out of the window while she was trying to grab higher on James' arm. Lily had a horrified look on her face with tears streaming down her face. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were fighting off the hooded man by the door. Lily was now starting to feel like a rope in a game of tug a war. She was still kicking wildly at the person behind her. She finally kicked the person in the eye and the person let go in agony. James pulled Lily back into the compartment and both were now sitting on the floor Lily resting against his chest while James had his arms around Lily. She was crying and breathing heavy. Peter and Sirius fought the hooded man out of the compartment and into the hall while Remus got the door shut. Sirius put a spell on the window to replace the broken glass and Remus did a spell to replace the door. And on both the door and the window were spells that would only let people that the people inside wanted to come in and no one else. Lily had stopped crying now but was still leaning against James' chest. James and Lily were both still sitting on the floor and James still had his arms wrapped around her.

"I think we need to get to Hogwarts now." Remus said.

"I do too." James agrees.

"Do you know any spells to get us all there, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I do everyone hold on to each other." Remus said then he muttered an incantation. The room started to spin but when it stopped all 5 of them were in Professor Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster rose to his feet and ask what all of them were in his office. "We were attacked on the train by a hooded man on our way back to our compartment. I tried to fight him off so Lily could get inside the compartment because he said he only wanted the girl. But as she was about to open the door the hooded man waved his hand and Lily went flying across the hall and was knocked unconscious. So the guys in the compartment came out and helped get Lily inside the compartment. And the when we were all inside someone outside the window grabbed Lily and the hooded man busted the door open. So Remus, Peter, and Sirius fought him off while I got Lily back into the compartment. After we got the hooded people out of the compartment we did a spell that replaced the door and the window and then did another spell where only people we wanted to come in could come in. And then we did a spell to get here and now here we are." Explained James breathlessly.

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked. All Lily could do was nod her head. She hadn't yet found her voice again.

"Alright I think all of you should go to the hospital wing to get check out. Then we'll go from there." Dumbledore said.

"Ok sir." Said Remus.

The 5 of them left the headmasters office. James was still helping Lily around. It seem to take them forever to get to the hospital wing but when they got there Madam Soule (a/n: pronounced Soul.) already knew what had happened. As soon as they walked into the door she started to fuss over all of them especially Lily. Lily still hadn't breathed a word since they left the train. James was sitting on the bed next to Lily wondering who would be after her and why they would want her, and for what?

"Lily are you ok?" James asked looking straight into her eyes.

"I…. I…think so." Lily had finally said something and now was returning James' gaze. The two of them just stared into each other's eyes until Lily got uncomfortable and looked away.

"Madam Soule, can we leave now?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you all will have to stay here for a while. I'll have the house elves bring up some food ok, ok." Madam Soule said and then she left to go get the house elves.

"I think I'm going to go crazy if I have to stay here for much longer!" Sirius growled and fell back on his bed.

"Calm down Padfoot, it won't be that bad at least were all here instead of just one of us having to stay. Right?" Lily said.

"Yeah I guess so." Sirius said while staring at the ceiling.

The five friends sat in silence until Madam Soule came back with their food. They ate and were just sitting there when Madam Soule said that they could leave. All five got up to leave when an owl flew in and Madam Soule read it. The five friends were about to walk out the door went Madam Soule said "Lily, James you two have to stay here for a while Dumbledore's order." Everyone looked confused and James asked why they had to stay but the others didn't. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you, under strict orders from Dumbledore." Madam Soule replied.

"Fine we'll stay. See y'all later." Lily said and walked back to her bed with James right behind her. So Remus, Sirius, and Peter left to go to Gryffindor Tower, they said they'd be back in the morning if they still weren't back. After about 10 minutes Madam Soule left to go somewhere and told James and Lily to not go anywhere.

"Why do you think we had to stay and the others didn't?" Lily asked.

"I don't maybe it's because we were out in the hall when it all started. Or maybe something to do with what the man wanted with you." James replied.

"James?"

"Yeah Lils,"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me. That sounds weird doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does but it wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah it was. You could have just let that guy take me but you didn't"

"Well if he had taken you who would I tease all the time?"

"Shut up!" Lily yelled and then threw her pillow.

"Hey!" James then through his pillow at her.

"Oh is that how it was going to be?"

"Yeah that's how it's going to be!" James yelled. Both James and Lily got up and started to throw all the pillows that they could get their hands on and threw them at each other. They had a pillow fight for a while. There were goose feathers everywhere, it look like it had been snowing in the castle. Lily and James were now standing right next to each other.

"You know have feathers in your hair." James said and started to pull the feathers from her hair. Lily looked up at James and James looked down at Lily, their eyes met. James started to lean in and both closed their eyes but before their lips met someone open the door to the Hospital wing and they jumped back to look at the door. It was Dumbledore. "Looks like you too are feeling better." Dumbledore said and walked into the room. "Hello Professor." Lily blushed at how Professor Dumbledore almost saw her kiss her best friend. "Is there something that you needed to tell us?"

"Yes there is Lily, there is."

"Does it have to do with what happened on the train?" James asked.

"Yes it does. Why don't you two sit down." Lily and James sat down next to each other on one bed while Dumbledore sat on the one across from them. "You see Lily that hooded man on the train was a Death Eater. Lord Voldemort sent him….

"Whose Lord Voldemort? Lily questioned.

"Lord Voldemort is a very powerful wizard. He will be even more powerful in the future but I can't tell you all about it. But on with my story. There is a prophecy that he heard about. The prophecy has to do with you, Lily, and someone else but I don't know who the other person is. The prophecy said:

'_She with Emerald eyes and auburn hair_

_The Flower will give birth to his down fall_

_The Evil one will fall at the hand of her son_

_The son will win but he'll pay the price_

_A mom's love will reside _

_A father's gift will reviles itself_

_He will fall at the hand of her son'_

So you see Ms. Evans Lord Voldemort wants you dead." Dumbledore explained

"Me dead." Lily look like was going to throw up.

"So I want you to stay with a least one other person at all times. That's why you're here James if you see Lily here by herself you will stay with her. So I have switched you schedules. You both are in all the same classes. Even you electives are the same. You will be taking Muggle studies. I know you probably don't want that class but it's the only class I could fit both of you in. Do you both understand me? Miss Evans you are not to be alone and Mr. Potter you are to make sure she's not by herself at any time unless she is in her dormitory. Ok? Now you two need to go to your dormitories. I'll see you two at breakfast." Dumbledore finished his explanation and Lily and James started to leave.

"Oh wait do not tell anyone about the prophecy or anything I have just told you. Now you may go." Dumbledore add. Lily and James then turned toward the door and started for Gryffindor tower. James finally broke the silence that had been between them when he said, "We don't know the password."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know maybe we should go find McGonagall" James suggested.

"Ok" Lily and James head toward McGonagall's office. Little did they know was that someone was following them.

"So were you trying to kiss me back in the Hospital Wing?" Lily asked stopping and looking straight into James' eyes.

"Um…. oh… um…well maybe." James said biting his bottom lip.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you try and kiss me."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah but I want to hear it from you."

"Well Lily I like you. I like you a lot. If Dumbledore hadn't came in would you have kissed me back or would you have pushed me off?"

"Why don't you try again and see what happens." Lily said and then she leaned up against a wall. James looked at her questionably but Lily just raised her eyebrows in an inviting way. James walked over to her and put his arm on the wall next to her head. Then James leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Surprisingly Lily didn't push away instead she put her arms around his neck. James deepened the kiss pushing Lily hard against the wall. Suddenly they heard footsteps. They broke apart and looked around to see the hooded man from the train coming after them. Lily screamed, James grabbed her hand and started to run toward McGonagall's office. They were right outside McGonagall's office James was opening the door when the man caught up with them. He grabbed Lily around the waist and started to drag her away but James grabbed her hands. He tried to get her out of the man's grasp. When that wasn't working both Lily and James started to shout for Professor McGonagall. Hearing all the noise Professor McGonagall came rushing out of her office. When seeing that these two teens being attacked by a hooded man she wiped out her wand and sent the man flying across the room. Lily and James fell to the ground.

"What are you two doing out so late and why was that man attacking you?" McGonagall inquired now with a very stern look on her face.

"Well we were coming from the Hospital wing and when we got to the tower we realized that we didn't know the password. So we were coming here to get the password when that man attacked us." James explained.

"Who was that man?" McGonagall asked

"We're not allowed to tell you that."

"And why not."

"Dumbledore's orders." James replied.

"Well it's off to Dumbledore's office then." McGonagall then lead the way toting the hooded man behind them. It takes 5 minutes and 39 seconds to get to Dumbledore's office from McGonagall's. Lily timed it herself.

"Milk Duds." McGonagall said. Apparently Dumbledore likes muggle candy because his old password was 'skittles' Lily thought. The two gargoyles jumped apart and the three people and the unconscious one rushed up the stairs to see Professor Dumbledore is a striped nightgown.

"Albus, these two were attack outside my office by this man." McGonagall said and motioning with her hand toward the man.

"I see." Dumbledore replied.

"They won't tell me who this man is and why he was after them."

"I see." Dumbledore replied again.

"Well is anyone going to explain anything to me?"

"Yes of course but first we need to find a safe place for these two to sleep." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Of course by Albus what do we do with _Him_?" McGonagall questioned.

"Oh um put a full body bind on him and put a force field around him. I will deal with after I show Miss Evans and Mr. Potter to a safe place for them to sleep." Dumbledore then turned on his heel and started to leave. Lily and James got the hint and follow with their wands out. Lily tried to remember where Dumbledore were taking them. They went upstairs left, right then back downstairs. It seems that Dumbledore was trying to make sure that nobody was following them. They finally arrived at their destination, when Lily realized that they were going to sleep in the Room of Requirement. They went inside. The room was decorated in scarlet and gold. They had a couch and two fluffy looking chairs that were scarlet with gold trim. There was a fireplace in front of the furniture. There were two staircases, one on either side of the common room and they met in the middle. At the top of the stairs there were three doors. The door in the middle was the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. It had a shower and a bath tube the size of a swimming pool. It was amazing. The door on the left was Lily's room. There was a full size canopy bed that had a red comforter with a gold mosquito net. She had a desk, a dresser with a mirror and a huge walk-in closet. She thought this was strange since they were only staying there for one night. She also noticed a door; she opened it to see that it connected to the bathroom. The door on the right was James' room. It had a full bed with brooms sticks as its posts with a scarlet curtain that went around the bed. He also had a desk, a dresser with a mirror, and a walk-in closet. He noticed another door; he opened it and found that it connected to the bathroom. Noticing the other person on the other side of the bathroom, both Lily and James walked into the bathroom. "Isn't this place amazing?" Lily said.

"Yeah it really cool." James responded.

"This is like the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Isn't it beautiful?" Lily said as she looked around the bathroom.

"Yeah it is beautiful." James said but he wasn't looking around at the room he was looking straight at Lily. Lily noticed that James was staring at her and she started to blush.

"James what is this?"

"What is what?" James said looking confused.

"What is this between us? What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know Lily all I know is that I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me back." James and Lily were now looking into one another's eyes, like they were trying to see what the other was thinking.

"I like you James but I don't know if I can date you. James, just like Sirius, you're known for going out with girls a little while and then breaking their hearts. I've already had my heart broken by one of the Marauders. I don't what my heart broken again. So you see I don't think that I can be in a relationship now. For now I just want to stay friends. So will you be friends with me?" Lily ask

"I don't know if I can just be friends with you Lily. I think you don't want to be just friends with me either." James said and walked back into his room. Lily needed to sort out her thought so she took a shower. When Lily got out she did a spell that dried her hair instantly and then she put it in a ponytail. She got dressed into a pair of track pants and a tank top. Even after almost drowning herself in the shower she still had a lot of thoughts floating in her head. 'I just don't understand how he knows me so well when sometimes I don't even know myself' Lily thought to her self. She couldn't sleep so she went to the couch in the common room and sat down just trying to sort out her thoughts. The only way she thought she could sort out her thoughts was in a song. Lily loved to sing and she could also play the guitar. Since she wanted to sort out her thoughts she conjured up a guitar and started to sing.

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

James, who was sitting in his room thinking about some of the same things Lily was, when he heard someone start to sing and music play. He came out of his room to see if it was Lily who was singing. He was standing at the top of the stairs just staring at Lily. 

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

James now was starting to walk down the stairs towards Lily. He thought her voice was beautiful. He walked down the stairs and stood behind the couch were Lily sat and was singing.

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
you're gonna see right through,

I'm so naked around you,  
and I can't hide,  
you're gonna see right through, baby

"You have a beautiful voice you know that don't you?" James said startling Lily once she had finished singing. At hearing his voice Lily jumped.

"My god is it your goal to give me a heart attack?" Lily asked while having one hand over her rapidly beating heart, it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

"No but it's always a plus." James smirked.

"Ha Ha, very funny." She said sarcastically.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope so I came down here to think."

"About what?"

"You know James. About everything that has been happening."

"Oh well um so what should we do now. I mean do you want to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about the prophecy?"

"I just don't understand why it has to be me? I mean why does it have to be me. It just seems that crap always happens to me. Hardly any good things happen to me?"

"Come on be more optimistic."

"Optimistic? An evil wizard wands to kill me, and you want me to be optimistic?"

"Well there is always that sliver lining to the rain clouds."

"Whatever." Lily and James just sat on the couch in silence staring at the crackling fire in the magnificent fireplace. They sat there for about 30 minutes trying to sort out their thoughts.

"Well James," Lily said breaking the silence, "I'm going to go to bed now see you in the morning."

"Good night Tiger Lily"

"Good night Prongs." Lily then turned and went up the stairs. She was half way up when she turned around and said "James where did you and the other guys come up with your nicknames? I mean what made y'all think of them."

"Another story for another day." James replied.

"Whatever James, good night." Lily then turned and walked into her room. She climbed into her bed and went to sleep. James walked up to his room after 5 minutes and went to bed. Both dreaming of each other, the kiss and hooded men.

Hope y'all liked it. My favorite chapter so far. If y'all have ideas of were you want the story to go just email me or drop me a review. Please Review.

Luv Ya,

Heartbreakerginny


	6. Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

James woke up at 7:30 and went to take a shower. As he walked into the bathroom he saw Lily in nothing but a really small towel. Lily looked up and screamed when she saw him in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." James said as he jumped back and closed his door.

"Hello it's called knocking. Ever heard of it." Lily screamed at him through the door with an edge in her tone.

"I said I was sorry."

"Well ok. I accept your apology… Ok now you can have your turn." James walked into the bathroom to find that Lily was now fully clothed. It looked like she had just put back on her pajamas because she was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Morning James." Lily said plainly as she started to walked back into her room.

"Morning." James called after her. James then took a quick shower and got dressed. After he was dressed he went down to the common room were Lily was waiting for him. "Are you ready to go?" Lily asked once she saw James coming down the stairs.

"Yeah sure." James replied. Lily and James walked out the door and down the hall toward the Great Hall. They were half way there when they ran into Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Where have you two been? We've been looking for y'all all morning. Madam Soule said that you left last night so we were um… " Sirius stop trying to find the right word.

"Concerned, we were concerned." Remus finished for him.

"Well no need. Um something happened so we had to stay somewhere else." Lily explained.

"What happened? Where were you?" Sirius inquired.

"Um you know, I don't really know where we were. Dumbledore just took us there but he made the directions confusing. All we did was follow him." Lily said trying not to look like she was lying.

"Well ok then lets go to breakfast. I'm starving." Peter suggested.

"Wormtail you're always starving." James said playful pushing him. So the five of them walked to the Great Hall and sat down.

They ate their breakfast and were about to leave when Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to see all the perfects and the head boy and girl in the side room now please." All the perfects from the four houses, and the head boy and girl got up and walked into the side room of the great hall. "I have called all of you in here for a reason. There is a masked man loose in the castle. He is after on of our female students but to insure her safety I will not tell you her name. I ask you that if you see a female student by herself you will need to make sure she is all right. I will make an announcement in a few minutes but you all will need to make sure that no one is out after curfew ok good. Oh and one more thing, because you all will be out of your dormitories so much I have decided to give each house's perfects their own dormitory. So after I make the announcement I will show you to your dormitories." Dumbledore than left the room and the perfects followed him out.

"Students of Hogwarts I have an announcement to make. There is a masked man loose on Hogwarts grounds so until further notice all female students are not to be alone in the halls. And if you need to, travel in groups. Now get to class." Dumbledore then waited 'til the Great Hall was empty except for the prefects.

"If you all will follow me this way." Dumbledore said and walked out of the Great Hall while all the perfects followed. They arrived at a tapestry with the Hogwarts crest on it 5 minutes later. Inside there were two portraits. The one with the picture of Rowan Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin was the heads' dormitory and the other one with the picture of a lion, a serpent, a eagle and a badger (a/n isn't that right?) would be unmistakably theirs. "Ok now you all have to agree on a password."

"Well I think it should be 'Perfects rules'" Sydney Soule, a Slytherin, suggested.

"No it should be 'mudbloods suck'" Luscious Malfoy said and looked straight al Lily.

"Why not 'Hogwarts'" Jessica Barns suggested and everyone agreed.

"Ok you have you password please tell the portrait your password." Dumbledore told them.

"Password." Said all the animals in the picture in unison.

"Hogwarts." Jessica said and then the picture swung open and everyone walked in with Dumbledore. Once in side they saw that there was a small foyer area with a fireplace, a coach, and big comfy chairs and four portraits where in the back of the room. Each portrait was a picture of the founder of each house.

"Now you and the fellow perfect from your house will choose another password for your dormitory and tell the portrait with your house founder in it now choose your passwords and get settled in your new dormitory. Your belongings have already been brought here. You are excused from your first class today but you are to be in your second class ok." Dumbledore than turned on his heel and left through the portrait hole. Luscious Malfoy walked up to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and said 'Mudbloods Suck'. The portrait swung open. Before Malfoy walked in he turned and winked at Lily and flashed that famous Malfoy smirk, Lily just rolled her eyes and turned top James.

"So what do you want our password to be?" Lily asked.

"I don't know the 'Marauders'." James suggested.

"Sure whatever." James and Lily walked up to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"Password?" The portrait said.

"Marauders." Lily said and walked into the portrait hole. James followed her in but as he stepped into the hole he ran into Lily.

"Oh sorry Lily. I didn't see that you had stopped." Lily didn't responded.

"Lily… Earth to Lily…………… Lily!" James said while waving a hand in front of Lily's face.

"Oh sorry. I was just… Look at this place. It so beautiful." Lily said.

The common room was indeed beautiful. It had a sky-high ceiling with not one but two fireplaces. By each fireplace there was a big red fluffy couch with gold fringe, two oversized red comfy chairs with a large mahogany coffee table. Yes the room was beautiful. At the back of the room there were two staircases, one on either side of the common room and they met in the middle. At the top of the stairs there were three doors, just like in the Room of Requirement. Lily and James were going to love living here for the whole school year. They went to explore the rest of the dorm. Their rooms look just like the ones in the Room of Requirement. Lily had the full size canopy bed that had a red comforter with a gold mosquito net. She had a mahogany desk with a beautiful wicker chair, a dresser with a mirror and a huge walk-in closet with a full-length mirror at the back of it. The floor was stone but she had a large round gold shag rug. She loved those kinds of rugs because she loved to run her toes through it. She also had a connecting door to the bathroom again and she went to see if the bathroom looked the same. James' room look exactly like his that he had in the Room of Requirement. It had a full bed with brooms sticks as its posts with a scarlet curtain that went around the bed. He had a desk, a dresser with a mirror, and a walk-in closet. He also had a connecting door to the bathroom like before and he went to look to see if the bathroom looked the same. Indeed the bathroom did look the same it had a fairly big shower, a tub the size if a swimming pool with a diving board and thousands of knobs, and two-sea shell shaped sinks with a mirror. It was the coolest bathroom ever. Lily and James open the bathroom doors at the same time. James leaned against his door fame smirked and said "We have got to stop meeting like this. You know people will start to get suspicious."

"James." Lily said with both annoyance and longing in her voice.

"Yes Lil, what is it."

"I don't…" Lily started but she stopped herself.

"You don't what? What is it?" Lily moved to the middle of the bathroom and James was now standing in front of her.

"I can't…"

"You can't what? Lily tell me what's on your mind. Something's wrong I can see it in your eyes. Why can't you just tell me, Lily? I thought I was your best guy friend."

"James I think… I think I might like you. I mean really like you and I don't know if I can do this. I think that it would be wise if we weren't alone at all because something might happen. Something we… I don't want. We should stay far far away from each other."

"Lily I don't want to stay away from you. That would kill me Lil. It would kill me."

"James I can't. I just can't ok. I don't want to be the kind of girl who has to have a man in here life; I want to be anything but ordinary ok. So I'm going to go back into my room, unpack, and get ready for class. So bye James." Lily then turned her back with tears in her eyes and shut her door and cried silently. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she did like James. She liked him but she wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially herself. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?' Lily thought. Lily then started to unpack her belongings and organized her things.

Back in James' room, James couldn't concentrate. He just kept repeating Lily's words over and over in his head_… 'James we should stay far far away from each other. James we should stay far far away from each other.' _It would torture him if he had to stay away from Lily forever. He couldn't take that so one-way or another he was gonna get her if it was the last thing he did. All he needed was a plan…

A/N: Hope y'all liked this chapter. I know it's been a while since I've updated well review I love to hear from y'all

LUV YA,

HEARTBREAKERGINNY


	7. Get this Part Started Party Starter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

Sorry this took so long but I had the worst case of 9th grade busy-ness ever. There was swim team, the fall play, the spring musical, competition dance, and on top of that I'm in AP classes talk about HOMEWORK and then a really bad case of writer's block.

The bell rang signaling for first period to be over and for everyone to go to second. All the perfects left their new dormitories and set off towards their next class. James and Lily set off for History of Magic.

It was a more crowded in the halls than normal because nobody was by themselves they were all in large groups. They meet up with Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily's friend Fred (a/n: Fred's real name is Winifred) as they were all going to.

"So what did Dumbledore want Lily?" Fred asked her friend.

"Oh he just gave all the prefects their own dormitories." Lily responded with a sly smile.

"Oh my gosh you have to let me come see. That is so cool I thought only heads got their own dorm. Whats it look like? Do you have to share with James? If so do you share the same bathroom? Tell me everything." Fred was going a mile a minute and that's what Lily loved about her.

"I'll tell you what you can come over after dinner. How's that?" Lily answered.

"Sounds good to me." Fred responded as they walked into History of Magic.

"Hey James do we get to see your new dorm?" Sirius questioned playful because he knew it went without saying. The Marauders would be spending a lot of time in the perfects dorm.

"Do you even have to ask?" James said.

"No but I thought it polite to ask because I am a gentleman." Sirius responded as the rest of the marauders laughed at the comment. They walked into the classroom and took their regular seats at the back of the class right behind Lily and Fred. They sat there chatting away until the bell rang and their teacher Professor Binns floated through the black board. Professor Binns is the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts. One day he just woke up and went to teach his class but he left his body behind in the Teachers Lounge.

Professor Binns walked up to the black board and started writing notes on the first known animagus. Nobody was really paying attention not even Lily. She had bewitched her quill to write her notes on a piece of parchment. While Lily was aimlessly staring into space a message on a piece of parchment on her desk. (a/n: not the same one as her notes.) It read:

_**Hey girl what's up? **_

Lily looked around the room to see who was sending her the message. She looked at Fred; nope her eyes were glazed over. She looked at everyone and finally she came to James who gave her a wink. So she wrote back with a spare quill:

_Nothing much just thinking. (a/n: **James** Lily)_

_**About me no less.**_

You wish Come on Lily you know you like me 

_You wish. _

Is that all you can say Nope Well then tell me what you where thinking about 

I was just thinking about all the stuff that's happened you know with my dad and the hooded guy and all that 'jazz'.

_**Well you know I'm always here for you if you wanna talk.**_

I know. You a best guy friend a girl could have.

_**Oh that helps my ego. **_

Sorry can't help you there.

Well now I revoke the option to cry on my shoulder! 

Well that makes me feel better HaHa.

James and Lily carried the conversation on until the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. So they abandoned the their conversation, packed up their things and headed for the Great Hall.

"So what were you doing all through History, because I know you weren't writing notes because you had your other quill writing them." Fred asked as they were walking down the stairs toward the Hall.

"Oh nothing I was just talking to James." Lily replied calmly.

"What do you mean nothing? James is cute." Just then Sirius came up behind them and put his arms over both of their shoulders and said

"Oh are you ladies talking about me. Don't you ever get exhausted of this topic? Wait what am I saying it is me you're talking about." He said with a smirk.

"Oh you wish!" Lily and Fred at the same time and simultaneously took his arms off their shoulders. Sirius turned to them with his sad puppy dog eyes and a frown.

"Oh get over yourself Sir." Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius' face. All three of them walked into the Great Hall and sat down with James Remus and Peter who had already arrived and were eating. Lily sat right across from James.

"So James how's your ego feeling?" She asked remembering what her said in history.

"My ego is still hurt, I think a little kiss would make it better." James replied.

"Oh well who can we find to give you that kiss." Lily said while looking around. "Oh I think Molly will, oh wait she's going out Arthur. What about Jessica oh wait she's going out with that snake Luke. Well sorry James it seems that nobody can give you that kiss." Lily smirked and James laughed. The rest of lunch was just a bunch of jokes and laughs.

**Three Weeks Later**

**Gryffindor Perfects Common Room**

Lily and Fred were sitting on the coach upside down with their feet over the back reading 'Teen Witch'. The Marauders were sitting on the other side of the room.

"Hey James. You know what you've lived here for about 3 weeks now" Sirius mentioned.

"Yeah…"

"Well you know what we haven't done?"

"What's that Padfoot?"

"We haven't thrown you a house warming party. You know this Saturday after the Quidditch match would be perfect. Whether we win or lose, probably win, it would be the perfect after party."

"You know I don't know if Lily would go for a party…"

"Who says we have to tell her?"

"Sirius I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Come on James you need some fun."

"I don't know."

"Come on."

"Ok fin but we can't let Lily find out ok."

"Promise."

**Saturday Night**

Lily sat in the library. She was one of the only people if not the only person to stay in the castle when there was a Quidditch game. Don't get her wrong, she liked Quidditch, but she had a 5-foot essay due Monday and she wanted to get it done. She only had one more foot left and she didn't know how much more she could write about the first animagus so she decided to write twice as big. Ten minutes later she was almost finished when she heard cheers coming from the Great Hall. Lily finished the last sentences of her essay, got her stuff together, and headed towards the noise.

"Lily! Lily! Over here. We won! We won!" It was James and he was running towards her.

"Oh James that's just great." She said as her best friend engulfed her into a hug.

"Sorry I couldn't be there. I wanted to but I had to finished my essay."

"Don't worry Lils its ok." James said as he left go of her.

"So are you gonna go to the after party in Gryffindor tower?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that there's not one in Gryffindor tower tonight."

"Why not? There is always one."

"Well because it will be in our dorm."

"Cool I could use a little fun let's go." With that Lily grabbed James hand and headed towards their dorm to open it for their friends.

We they got there the party was already in full swing. Apparently, the Marauders and Fred had already left everyone.

"Hey Lily you're here. Finally lets get the party started." Fred appeared from behind Lily.

"Awesome. What's going on?"

"Well we have this machine that lets you sing along with Muggle music and we were wondering if you would hook it up and sing the first song." Fred asked.

"Sure just show me where it is." Fred led Lily to the middle of the common room where there was a karaoke machine. So Lily hooked it up and picked out a song.

"So Lily what cha gonna sing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm gonna sing 'Get the Party Started' by Pink"

"Ok you ready?"

"Yup."

"Ok guys lets get this party started. First up we have Miss Lily Evans sings 'Get this Party Started' and here she is." Sirius handed Lily the microphone.

I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started

Pumpin up the volume, breakin down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started

Makin my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin and their dancin for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

"Alright Thank you Lily and our next person is the man himself James Potter with 'Party Starter' and here he is." Sirius said and then handed James the microphone.

Git on the floor! Whoa! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'

Oh! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'  
Dance, an aphrodisiac  
Women gyrating, simulating sensual acts  
To stimulating musical tracks  
I thought I was just gon' come out tonight & get a brew & relax  
But no! Uh uh, when you're the party starter  
It's like you're on call, you're what the doctor ordered  
It's like you gotta block the border to the door  
& shock em when it's boring...  
GIT ON THE FLOOR!  
Ughh, it's the groovicide bomber, mic in my vest  
Tight, strapped to my chest  
Like, I'ma run up in the party hollerin'  
& be like "Ohhh!", fulfillin' my callin'  
Big! (Big), Will! (Will), that's my name, whoop!  
Writin' rhymes, that's my game, whoop!  
Ask me again and I'll tell you the same, whoop!  
Just write ya number down right next to ya name, girl

Git on the floor! Whoa! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'

He was raised in the days when the roof was raised  
Every rap occasion, new & amazing  
The back of the stage amazed and gazin'  
Prayin for the day they would one day praise him  
Studied the ways of the game & made it  
Came through the maze & the haze & played it perfect  
Days any person hated & cursed him, he was unfazed  
He waited, it was worth it, he never retaliated  
He saved it, slavin', on the road blazin'  
Days when he was low, nothin' could raise him  
He came to the show & somethin' uncaged in him  
Like the pope, but its party crusade, I'm like braids that's never gon'  
fade (ya heard)  
I'm like, 23's on an Escalade, throw me into the rave  
like you threw a grenade - BOOM!

Git on the floor! Whoa! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'

Git on the floor! Whoa! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'

I call for the days of the unadulterated  
When the artistry was cultivated  
You know, back when rap was smart and multilayered  
We could rap without A&Rs& ultimatums (damn)  
Now today I could say I long for the days when the party was all about  
partyin'  
I was a mini-party starter then  
My mind bends when I call my pen  
The big question should I run the mind a vittle  
Food for thought or dumb the rhyme a little  
But Will "if you come to high that'll alienate folks & they won't buy  
it"(yo),  
Look, people getting trapped in the track  
& they be clappin', even when the rappin' is wack  
Yo, what happened, when did we get happy wit that?  
He's old-fashioned (yup), but let's be happy he's back  
(Ya heard me!)

Git on the floor! Whoa! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'

Git on the floor! Whoa! I'm the Party Starter,  
You might have a good time but we party harder  
So, tell the DJ to play my song  
& we could dance all night to the early mornin'

After James was done the party was going all out. Everyone was having fun.

"Hey looks like you were having up there." Lily said as she came up behind James.

"Hey you weren't half bad yourself." James replies.

"Why thank you."

For the rest of the night James and Lily hung out with each other. They were having so much fun until McGonagoll came and shut them down.

"I know you have had so much fun but tonight you need to go to bed. Oh and no one will have detention. I will tell Flitch. Now to bed everyone. Good night." And that was that and everyone left James and Lily to clean up.

James and Lily were cleaning until 4 in the morning when they fell asleep next to each other on the floor talking.

For Lily the rest of the weekend did not end as quickly as the last three weeks had no as pleasantly. She was stuck with 5 feet on the pros and cons of electricity in the muggle world for muggle studies. She also had a ton of Potions homework along with transfiguration. She wasn't sure how much more of the stress of it all along with her prefect duties. And on top of all that she couldn't think of anything but the hooded guy.

At dinner Lily didn't say much and her friends noticed. Throughout dinner all Lily could do was stare at her plate, while her friends kept shooting worried glances at one another. When Lily finally decide that she wasn't really going to eat she went back to her room. Before James or anyone could react Lily was gone. When James realized this he got up and followed her out.

Lily was walking back to her room alone just thinking. Without realizing it Lily had passed by the tapestry. When she turned around she came face to well mask of the hooded man.

Sorry it's short but I thought I leave it on a cliffy.


	8. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

Previously:

_Lily was walking back to her room alone just thinking. Without realizing it Lily had passed by the tapestry. When she turned around she came face to well mask of the hooded man._

Lily's face was drained of blood when she came face to hood with the man whom had been trying to kidnap her. This time she realized that she was alone. Before she could even pull out her wand the hooded man had her in a full body bind. All Lily could do now was watch and listen to the man in front of her.

"Well Ms. Evans, you will get to have an audience with the Dark Lord himself. Though it will probably be the last person you see." Then the hooded man bent forward and scooped Lily over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then knocked her out.

As fate would have it James came around the corner at that time and saw Lily hanging limply over the hooded man's shoulder. "You let her go right now!" He yelled as he charged the man.

"Um let me thing about that…no." The man then quickly put a body bind on James and knocking him out as well. "I wonder how the Dark Lord will repay me if I also bring the son of the Minister of Magic?" And with that the hooded man quickly slipped out of the corridor into a hidden passage way.

James woke hours later in a fairly dark room. There weren't any windows and no doors that he could see. It seemed that the room had been build around them. James looked around the room as his eyes adjusted to the dark. 'Stone walls, no windows, no doors… a body?' James thought as he saw a figure in the corner. James got up and walked over to it and saw that it was Lily. She didn't look conscious, as he got closer. He checked her pulse…she was alive. "Lily, Lily, wake up, Lily." James said softly as he tried awaking the sleeping beauty. Lily stirred as she heard her name being called.

"James? Is that you? What happened, the last thing I remember was coming face to face with the hooded man. Where are we? Are we still at Hogwarts? Please tell me what is going on." Lily asked right away as she realized she had no idea what was happening. All she knew was that she was glad that James was there as well.

"Well Lily, I came after you when you left the Great Hall alone because you know you're not supposed to do that. I was going to give you a talking to about your safety when I saw you over the shoulder of the hooded man. I tried to save you but it didn't work as you can probably tell. And that's all I know." James finished as he looked into her eyes and saw that they were filling with tears.

Lily was very upset at herself. 'How could she be so stupid' she thought. 'What is going to happen? Will I ever see my family again? I didn't even get to apologize for they way I acted this summer. I feel absolutely terrible now!' Lily couldn't help herself she was now out right crying while James was trying to comfort her. He had his arms around her while she cried into his chest. "James," Lily said "I know this is going to sound really strange but I glad that I was kidnapped with you because I don't know if I could handle it if I was here by myself." She was now hugging James as if she'd never let go while looking into his eyes. "That's ok Lily, I understand what you mean." James said as he hugged her tighter and kissed her on the head. They sat like that, with Lily with her head on James' shoulder in the corner of the dark room, for a while each in their own thoughts wondering what was gonna happen to them if they would live to see any of their other friends again.

"James," Lily said as she finally broke the silence that was between them. "I don't like to admit it but I'm scared."

"Try not to think about it right now. I won't let anything happen to you." He replied.

"But what if we never get out of here? What if we never see daylight or any of our friends again? What if we…." But James interrupted Lily when he lend down and kissed her. And well Lily didn't want to object anymore. She just went on and kissed him back. Lily then leaned against the corner of the room while James still kissed her. This was by far the most passionate kiss Lily ever had and she wasn't complaining.

"Oh how sweet, the little Potter has found himself a mudblood." James and Lily pulled away when they heard the voice.

Standing in a doorway that seemed to look like it just appeared out of the wall, which it probably had, was the hooded man that had kidnapped both Lily and James. The two teens stood up once they noticed whom it was. James stepped in front of Lily as to protect her from this man. "Aw, acting brave are we Potter? Well that won't do you much good. Now get out of my way I have come to take the girl." The man then started towards them but James didn't move an inch. James backed Lily as far into the corner as possible without crushing her while she held on to his arm for dear life.

"Oh so the little mudblood wants to play hard to get now does she, Crucio! The man shouted and Lily and James felt an explosion of pain through their bodies. Still neither moved, James managed to stay standing while Lily was hunched over but still on her feet and holding James' arm.

Just then and second man came in. "Enough, you know how master likes his prey to be strong and fresh when visiting him don't you." And with that the first man took off the curse. "Ok but these two will be trouble help me with them." The two men started walking towards Lily and James. The first one grabbed at Lily while the second grabbed James. Neither would let go of the other causing a sort of tug-o-war to be held. But with one flick of the hooded man's wand the two were separated and bond. "You know, you are very pretty for a mudblood. Maybe the Dark Lord will let us have some fun with you before he is through." The hooded man said as he sniffed some of Lily's hair. The two men then proceeded in levitating the teens behind them as they made their way down the hall.

It wasn't too long before they were at a pair of doors the size of the entrance to the Great Hall; here they were set down not so gently still bond. "Enter!" came a voice from inside the doors as they opened. The two men then un-bond the two and roughly grabbed their arms and pushed them in to the room. Lily falling not so gracefully to the floor as James just stumbled forwards. James went quickly to Lily's side to help her up. Once she was up the two realized someone was watching them. "So nice of you to join me mudblood and aw, Mr. Potter nice of you as well." Said the same voice as before.

"Don't you dare call her mudblood! What do you want with Lily, Voldemort?" James shouted across the fairly large hall.

"Well Mr. Potter that is for me to know and you to find out. And I will call that filth whatever I want to" Voldemort sneered.

"She is not filth! Does it have to do anything with the prophecy?" James inquired.

"Aw, so we know about the prophecy do we. Well yes Potter, You see I don't want a downfall. Actually once the mudblood here is dead there won't be a downfall ever."

"You won't hurt a hair on her head! You never will I won't let you!"

"Playing hero now? That's very brave of you but mudblood here will die, maybe I'll let you watch. Nobody will give birth to my downfall, nobody."

"How do you know it's me?" Lily exclaimed. She hadn't spoken a word since they'd arrived in the room and it was rather sudden. "How do you know it isn't somebody else? Somebody named Rose or Daisy or something?"

"I'm not going to take that risk mudblood. Besides how many other girls do you know with red hair let alone emerald green eyes?"

"Well you don't need James so why keep him. Why kidnap him when you've got me already?"

"Because mudblood, I like to keep my options open and having the Minister's son here does have it's perks. Now for some fun." With that the doors busted open again and 5 death eaters arrived in the hall. James intuitively pulled Lily towards him and she held on to him like her life depended on it, which it probably did.

"What kind of fun do you mean?" Lily asked

"Well you see some of my followers haven't seen theirs wives in a long time and they need so help in reliving some tension. Some help only a pretty little girl can help with." Realizing what Voldemort meant Lily's lip started to quiver and she shuttered in fear. Voldemort laughed as he saw Lily so scared while James just held her close. James started moving himself and Lily back. Back…back to where James wasn't entirely sure but he knew he just had to keep Lily safe and away from these people.

Well I got inspired this summer to finish this and other stories I have so I am. I hope you enjoy.

Luv Ya heartbreakerginny


	9. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

A/N: Sorry for the ginormas delay on this story but my laptop fell apart literally the screen detached itself from the base so sorry and I lost my original chapter 9 but I think this one will be a lot better. But now I've got a new hand me down laptop but this one is a lot better so it will last longer so my chapters will be able to come sooner and I've had less homework so I hope all of y'all like it.

Previously

"_Well you see some of my followers haven't seen theirs wives in a long time and they need so help in reliving some tension. Some help only a pretty little girl can help with." Realizing what Voldemort meant Lily's lip started to quiver and she shuttered in fear. Voldemort laughed as he saw Lily so scared while James just held her close. James started moving himself and Lily back. Back…back to where James wasn't entirely sure but he knew he just had to keep Lily safe and away from these people._

James and Lily were now in the corner of the room, trapped. 'I don't want this to be my last day! I don't want to die here! I want to get married and have kids! I want to grow old with my love! I want to graduate! I need to get out of here! I wish that there was some way to get back to Hogmeads and Hogwarts. TO HOME!!' Lily squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed James' arms as tight as humanly possible.

There was a violent wind and Lily felt herself start to spin. She pulled James tighter against her. Suddenly Lily and James hit a solid surface side by side. Lily opened her eyes and found herself on a table of food with James beside her. She sat up and notice thousands of pairs of eyes staring at her and James.

"James! Lily! You're Alive!" The next thing either one of them knew was that they were being engulfed in a hug with Remus and Sirius while Dumbledore stared towards them.

"Where have you two been for the past 3 days?" Sirius asked but before they could answer Dumbledore butted in

"I think these too need to go to the hospital wing to be looked over. Lily, James please come with me." Dumbledore started to walk to the doors. Lily and James slide off the table and followed him. They were completely silent until they arrived at the hospital wing.

"Rhonda will you please come here." Madame Soule rushed out from behind a screen. When she saw whom it was that just came in she practically ran to them. "Oh my goodness! Albus where did you find them? You two please hurry take a sit. I need to take a look at you. Oh my you look awful! Oh My! Oh My!" Lily and James were ushered onto two beds side by side. When they were settled in their beds Madame Soule took her wand, muttered a spell and gasped.

"Albus they've been hit with an Unforgivable Curse!" Rhonda then returned her attention to Lily and James. "Where have you to been and what happened. I need to know so that I can make sure everything is all right physically and mentally."

James then began to recap everything to Dumbledore and Madame Soule. Dumbledore sat quietly while Madame Soule would gasp at every little thing that happened.

"All right I see that maybe Hogwarts is not the safest place for you right now. I have an idea but I will need to talk to the ministry. So right now I'll leave you in the capable hands of Madame Soule and get some rest." With that Dumbledore strode out of the room.

"All right now I need you two to lay back down and rest while I get your healing potions ready. You'll have to take it twice before the morning." Madame Soule turned and walked toward the potion selves.

Lily laid down facing James and he laid downing facing her.

"What's gonna happen now, James? I'm scared. I don't want to die." Lily exclaimed close to tears. James doesn't like it when Lily cries so he got up and moved to the bed with Lily in it had held her close. Lily then started to cry because she had been holding the tears in for weeks. In reality it might be only the middle of October but it has seemed like years to Lily. She was overwhelmed and who wouldn't be with a psycho maniac after you.

"Mr. Potter please return to your own bed now!" Madame Soule had announced her presence, which made both Lily and James to blush.

"Ms. Evans here is a healing potion and her is a potion for a dreamless sleep. Mr. Potter you get the same thing. I don't want either of you having nightmares about what you've been through. Now both of you go to sleep I think the headmaster will have something to talk to you about.

Lily woke first the next morning with a strange feeling that something was about to happen. She sat up in her bed thinking that she should write her brothers and tell them what has been happening. She was just about to leave the room when James woke up.

"Lily Marie Evans where are you going alone!" James shouted as she jumped out of bed and ran over to Lily.

"I was just going to write a letter to my brothers because I think they should be told what's going on after all they are my family."

"They won't be for long if you keep up this dangerous behavior. You aren't going anywhere until Dumbledore gets here and that's final." James was rather mad at Lily because he couldn't believe how irresponsible Lily was being after every thing they've been through.

Lily realized things were going to be different this year because of Voldemort. She wasn't sure how much things were going to change but they were defiantly going to change.

"James I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I won't do that again." Lily said close to tears again because she was afraid that she had made James anger at her.

"Lily it's ok. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you please don't cry everything will be ok. I promise." James said as he wrapped his arms around Lily to comfort her.

Just then the doors to the hospital wing opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore. " Lovely to see that you both are awake. I have some good news and I have some bad news. Which would you like to hear first.

"Good" James said

"Bad" Lily said

"Alright Miss Evans I'll tell you the bad news first. Well it seems that Hogwarts is no longer a safe place for you so you will be leaving. I have a safe muggle school in America. I know muggle school might not be what you want but the Headmaster is my brother and he knows all about you and has put protection wards on the school. They are very similar to Hogwarts' so don't be frightened. You will also be able to be use your magic. Don't be worried."

"And what would be the good news Professor?" James asked

"The good news is that you will be able to bring your best friends. Miss Goodwhether, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black are all coming with you to your new school so you won't be alone."

"What about Peter?" Lily asked knowing Peter didn't have many friends.

"Well you see Miss Evans we don't think it would be good for more than five persons to travel. It might bring suspensions and also Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Miss Goodwhether are both very handy with their magic unlike Mr. Pettigrew is so I think it would be better if he did not go along with you all." Dumbledore explained.

"Ok so when do we tell the others and we do we leave?" Lily asked.

"You will leave tonight on the train. The others already know and are packing as we speak and they are packing your things as well because I don't think Madame Soule will let you leave until five minutes until the train leaves. Now rest up." As Dumbledore turned to leave Lily asked one more question.

"Professor, what is the school called because my brothers and my sister go to a school in America."

"It's the Hallowell Prep in West Virginia. And Lily they are being told what going on don't worry" With that Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital wing.

"What was that about Lily?" James asked after Dumbledore left.

"My brothers and my sister go to that school. How in the world am I going to survive?"

I'm sorry about the lines I don't know what's going on with this new computer. SO I hope you liked that chapter and more will be coming soon I promise.


	10. America and a train ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of the songs in this fic. Hope you enjoy.

Ok well I can't find what I made the brothers ages were so I'm gonna change them Now Kyle is 18 and a senior Matthew is 17 and a junior and Leon is 16, Lily's twin and is a sophomore like Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Fred will be. Petunia is 15 and a freshman.

Thanks to Harry24Potter24 for being the only person to review now unless I get at least two I won't update ok? Ok! And oh I hope this gets those pins and needles out

Lily and James had just stepped out of the Hospital Wing when they ran into Fred, Remus, and Sirius.

"Lily! Lily! Oh my God! How are you? I was so worried about you!" Fred then began attacking Lily with hugs and worried comments.

"Fred dear I think Lily would love to breath." Sirius commented to the hysterical girl.

"Oh right." Fred then released Lily as she took in a big breath. "I'm just so excited to go to America. I've never been there. I know under the circumstances that we're going but I'm still excited about it. What about you all?"

"Well I guess it's gonna be an interesting year but the thing is I'm not so excited about who we will be in such close quarters with." Lily exclaimed with a heavy sign.

"What are you talkin' about girl?" Fred questioned

"Well my 3 older brothers and my younger sister go to the school we will be attending and my sister isn't the most pleasant person and my brothers are really over protective. I can barely get through the summer with those people now I have to get through almost 8 months with them. We haven't spend some much time together since I was… um I think I was 8 no wait I was…" Lily paused for a moment and started to count are her fingers.

"Ok, Ok, Lily we get it it's been a very VERY long time!" James said.

"So I guess we should get down to the Great Hall and meet with Dumbledore. We don't want to miss the train."

After everyone had left the Great Hall Dumbledore finally came over to the five students with their entire luggage.

"So are we ready to go? The train is waiting. Follow me." Dumbledore started to stride out of the Entrance Hall and out on to the front steps and just stopped. Lily stopped short of him but James and the others weren't paying as close attention and they all ran into each other and some how Dumbledore managed to escape the tangles of limbs.

Once everyone untangled themselves from each other they realized that they didn't have to go any further than the bottom of the steps to get on the train.

"How did the train get all the way up here? It's never done that before." Lily questioned

"Well Miss Evans this is how the students use to arrive here but I decide to change that because where's the fun when you can't really see the castle from the train." Dumbledore simply stated.

"He's got a point." Sirius said.

They had been on the train for about 5 hours and it's nearly one o'clock since they left Hogwarts at 8. Everyone was asleep well everyone but Lily. Lily couldn't sleep because she had a lot on her mind. Around two o'clock Lily wanted to get her mind off of things so she conjured up a book 'Megan Mead's Guide to the McGowan Boys' by Katie Brian. The book took Lily's mind off of everything that had been going on in the past month or so. By the time Lily was at the part where Megan is about to get on a plane to South Korea to go back to her parents the sun was up.

James slowly opened his eyes to fund that Lily was wide awake almost finished with a book and it looked like she hadn't slept a wink the entire night.

"Lily did you sleep at all last night?" James questioned

"Well I got interested into this book and I just I just didn't get sleepy."

"Well maybe you should since we'll be at the school soon I think."

"Actually James it's only 8 in the morning so that would mean that we've only been on the train for about 12 hours. We won't get there until dinner time which there they have at 8 o'clock." Lily corrected

"You have got to be kidding me right." James eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head.

"Sorry James I'm not. But since we've got about 12 more hours on the train maybe once they others wake up I should tell you about muggles and their customs since I'm the only muggle born and Fred lived with her mother and father in the wizarding world. How's that sound? I could tell you about the music and the TV and everything like that. I know we'll be able to use our wands but I think maybe you should be able to bled in the muggles."

"Well ok I guess but what do you think we should do before they wake up." Lily for the first time looked over at the others. Fred was in the middle while Remus and Sirius both where huddled against her. I was the cutest thing Lily had seen in awhile.

"I think we should go for a walk while they sleep don't you?" James suggested

"Sure why not." Lily replied.

The two 16 year olds got up and walked out of the compartment and down the hall. Because of the long trip Dumbledore converted some of the compartments at the end of the train to entrain them. There was a pool table, a pinball machine (I love these things), a ping-pong table, and foosball table, a TV with the latest movies and video games, and a closet full of board games.

"So what do you wanna do?" Lily asked.

"I think we should play twister." James said with a wink and a smirk

"I don't think so. I think I'm gonna beat your butt at pool." Lily then

"I highly doubt that. I've seen you try to play chess and I don't think you would be any good at pool."

"Well then lets make this interesting shall we? Let's made this a bet name your price"

"Ok lets see when I beat you, you have to as I say for a day." James said with a wink

"As long as it doesn't pertain to sex or anything like that."

"You took away my fun." James put on his best puppy face.

"Ok but if I win you have to do what I say for a day. Ok?"

"Ok" James and Lily shook on it.

Lily then set up the balls and grabbed a stick. Lily then hit the cue ball and sunk 2 solid balls but no stripped so it was her turn again. She sank ball after ball until she only had 3 balls left and then the 8 ball when she finally missed.

"Ok your turn." Lily smirked. James was stunned. He had no idea that she was so good at pool. He was in serious trouble.

"Ok so when do I have to become your slave?" James had lost…badly.

"Now and your day won't end 'til 3 tomorrow afternoon." Lily gave a very big smile and then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asked

"Well I'm just thinking about ways I'm gonna torture you."

"This is gonna be one long day isn't?"

"You got tat right buddy."

Meanwhile at Hallowell Prep…

"Would the following students please report to the headmaster's office? Leon Evans, Matthew Evans, Kyle Evans, and Petunia Evans. Please report to the headmaster's office. Thank you and sorry for the interruption." The intercom when off and the 4 siblings got out of their classes and down the hall to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"What do you think the Headmaster want with us" Leon asked

"Did you pull another stunt Leon? If you did I would rather…" Petunia started but was interrupted when Dumbledore walked out of his office

"Please let's continue this conversation in my office. We have some very urgent and important matters to discuss immediately." The Evans where worried when they heard Dumbledore talk like this. He was also calm and collected but there was an edge to his tone that he meant serious business.

Once inside all the Evans sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk wile he sat behind the desk. "Now I have called you in here to talk about you sister, the witch."

"Um… what are you talking about? Our sister isn't a witch." Leon said a little too loudly.

"Oh really you mean there isn't a red head green eyed Lily Evans at a school that is called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry that is run by my brother?" Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye

"Well ok yea we do. But how did you know none of use have ever mentioned her to you." Leon asked

"Well you see my brother has contacted me because your sister is in grave danger." Dumbledore's expression became grime.

"What are you talking about? Lily hasn't said anything in any of her letters. She would have surely told me or Kyle or Leon." Matthew retorted

"Well you see she didn't want you to be worried and my brother didn't think it was necessary until now."

"Why now?" Kyle asked. He and the other boys where on the edge of there seats when Petunia seemed more concerned with getting to play practice on time.

"Well you see your sister is coming here because she needs to hide because Hogwarts is no longer the safest place especially during the War now." Dumbledore explained

"What war are you talking about? There's no war going on now." Petunia said snootily **(hehehehe I love that word and got to use it YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY) **

"You see the wizarding world is at world right now and well your sister will be playing a very important role so we need to keep her alive so that good will prevail over evil."

"What are you talking about? And how do you know she will play an important role?" Leon was very concerned. He after all was the closest to Lily them being twins and all.

"I think Lily should explain that." And as if on cue an owl flew in the open window and dropped a letter addressed to all of the Evans.

"I believe this is for you." Dumbledore said as he handed the letter over to Leon. Leon read the letter out loud so that his other siblings could hear.

_**Dear Family,**_

_**I have some good news and some bad news. First the good news, I'm coming to Hallowell Prep for at least the remainder of the year, isn't that great. Now for some bad news, the reason I'm coming is that I am the target of a very dangerous man. He is the most powerful wizard in the world except for Dumbledore my headmaster. Well about a week or so ago I was kidnapped by this man and his followers along with James, one of my best friends. I was put under one of the most powerful curses in the wizarding world, one of the Unforgivable Curses. It feels like thousands of knifes are slashing through your skin. I don't recommend it. But I'm fine and we escape after three days of captivity. Now Dumbledore doesn't believe that Hogwarts is the safest place for me now. So now Dumbledore is sending us to stay at Hallowell. We will be able to use magic. I won't be the only one coming. My four best friends are coming along wit my, James, Fred, Remus, and Sirius. I will be arriving around 6 o'clock today. I hope I haven't disturbed you in anyway. **_

_**Love, **_

Lily 

"That's just like Lily isn't it, Matt. Never wanting to be disturbing anyone. I just glad she's alright." Leon remarked.

"She never said why she is so important to the war. I hope she will tell us when she arrives." Matt said.

"Ok because we are having 5 new students tomorrow you will have the day off and show them around the campus. Now you are dismissed and please be outside at 8 o'clock to welcome them even though I'm pretty sure you are very eager to see your sister. Good-bye now"

With that the Evans exited the office. Most of them were anxious for Lily to arrive but Petunia wasn't.

**A/N: I hope y'all review because I like 'em. So now you have to press that little purple or blue or whatever color that review button is so yea REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
